


Don't go to sleep

by seratonation



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Guy has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sleep by Onerepublic. I've been sitting on this one for a while now, and I'm not sure why, but I think it's time I posted it.

Clint was falling, Clint was falling and he’s not going to get there in time. He ran anyway, smashing anything that came in his way. He reached out, his hands closed on the frail form and then he felt bones crush under his grip. He let go but it was too late. Clint was to limp in his huge hands, and it was his fault. He screamed into the sky, screamed until he couldn’t breathe.

Bruce couldn't breathe. He sat up in the dark, gasping for air. Green was leaking into his vision, taking over, and he could feel his body changing already. He clenched his hands, felt the nails digging into his palms. 

There was a voice off to his side, too far and too small. He focused on it anyway, and along with the sharp pain and the oxygen winding it’s way through his blood, he started to calm down. The green started to recede and the Other Guy stopped trying to take over. 

“Bruce?”

“I’m okay,” he said, not turning to face Clint.

“For a second there-”

“He had a nightmare,” he replied, the images still fresh, “the Other Guy, it’s nothing.”

“It didn't look like nothing,” Clint said, and Bruce finally turned to him, taking in his wide eyes and pallid skin, “you were screaming, I thought you were going to change in your sleep. Is that even possible?”

“It’s happened before,” he said, tightening his grip, nails digging deeper into his palm.

“I didn't know what to do,” Clint muttered, looking away.

“You did good,” Bruce said, forcing his hands open, and lying back down, “come here,” he reached out and pulled Clint close, “you did great.”

He put his arms around Clint’s waist, his hands flat on his strong back. Clint wound his arm across Bruce’s chest, and Bruce tried to convince the Other Guy that this was real. He buried his nose in Clint hair and closed his eyes. This was real. Clint was alive, it was going to be okay. 

He took a deep breath and tried to believe it.


End file.
